Inside of Me... (Chapter)
is the 14 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Elsie wondered if Keima can befriend Shiori Shiomiya, who is the current holder of the runaway spirit. But Keima replied it's difficult to know, but then says that there are rules for librarian girls, like "Listen carefully and you will hear the voice of the liberal art girls heart". Adding that although these types of girls are quiet, inside of their head, they think double the amount of average person. Elsie was puzzled as to how Keima can hear the girls inner thoughts, to which Keima calls her an amateur and explained that they are displayed in the screen. But Elsie was talking about in the real world, where there is no screen to view from. Keima called it quits as this is impossible to conquer. In the library during the lunch break, Shiori was collecting the books that are to be disposed of. As she tried to reach a book that was in a high place, she looses balance and was about to fall, but Keima comes from behind and catches her. Shiori quickly gets back on feet, thinking from why Keima came and helped to if she should thanks Keima or greet him. While thinking of such things, as Shiori didn't want to miss her chance in saying things, she said "Thanksconomics" instead of a simple "Thank you". Shiori became embarrassed and tried to avoid the scene, but Keima intervenes and talks about how the books only take up space and should be digitized. Shiori lectures Keima in her thought, about the benefit of books but stops as she believes each is entitled to their own value and tries to leave yet again. However, Keima further irritates Shiori by saying that the books can be thrown away if you scan them. Shiori, who was unable to hold her anger, runs up to Keima and blurts out "Stupid". Keima does not respond, while Shiori panics and runs away. Keima returned to Elsie, who was still going through her pile of fire-truck books. Elsie scolded Keima saying that anyone who loves books would be angry at what Keima said and insisted that books have their advantages as well. Keima replied that he is only interested in the contents of books. Elsie felt that Keima did not need to pick a fight with Shiori as Keima said that because of the "fight", he was able to hear her monologue. As Shiori is a silent type, a normal conversation would not work. Shiori was upset at herself for calling Keima stupid when she thanked him before that. Since her childhood days, she had trouble expressing her opinions. She took the blame for breaking a vase and could not defend herself because she was not able to express herself. When others asks for her opinion, she takes too long to respond. Shiori told herself that she does not need to be with people and would rather live in the world of books. Believing that he can now hear Shiori's inner voice, Keima burns with passion, thinking that he has made a breakthrough in the real world, doing what was thought to be impossible. Trivia *Inside of Me (私のなかの･･････) is a novel written by Arai Motoko. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary